So Much Yaoi
by XxYourYaoiGirlxX
Summary: Just some yaoi drabbles! Hope you all like! I would like to give you a YAOI SALUTE on my behalf! Enjoy the stories! (Rated T because I KNOW something's going to happen!) (Also, this is all based on the ONE couple: RitsuXTakano, because I dont know much about the other couples! Sorry!)
1. Music To His Ears

**Title: Music To His Ears**

**Desc.: Onodera gets drunk one night, but, he actaully remembers what happened this time with Takano.**

**Rating: T (for implied homosexual sex and mild use of cuss words)**

**Note: I was tired, I was DEAD tired. I had just gotten over a sugar rush, and I had this idea. It just popped out of my mind, and I wrote down everything I thought of. Just read it...I'm desperate...**

* * *

"I dooon't just liiiike you, Takano..."

He hiccuped.

"I loooove you..."

The older man sighed in frustration, it had been the tenth time Onodera had said this. It was a phrase he wanted to hear while Ritsu was sober, not while he was drunk.

"Stop saying that, Onodera." he sighed. "Things that aren't true shouldn't be said..."

"But it's truuuuue..." Ritsu hiccups. "I...I'm not lyyyying...lying is for liiiiiars..."

His face was bright red, and he would probably be falling any moment to the ground. The thought of Ritsu falling to the ground and hurting himself was a very painful image for Takano.

"Takanoooo..." Ritsu sighed drunkenly. "Pay atteeeention to meee!"

Takano shook his head, trying not to do anything stupid.

'Only a few more blocks until home...' he thought to himself.

"Noooo fair!" Ritsu pouted. "Hooow come you doooon't wanna pay atteeeention to me noow but you alwaaaays fuuuucked me befooore...?"

Takano looked around to make sure no one had heard. Keeping quiet, he continued walking.

"Takaaaanooo~!" Ritsu whined, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. "Pay atteeeention to me~!"

"Quiet down." he hissed. "You're being an asshole."

"Takanoooooo~!" Ritsu whined louder. "Stop teaaaasing meee~! You knooow how hooorny I get when you uuuuuse that toooone~!"

'And he says I'm the one teasing...' Takano thought, chuckling to himself.

Ritsu whined the whole way towards the apartment, saying how Takano was making him horny and how he couldn't take this anymore.

Takano actually just grabbed Ritsu and pulled him into the apartment, closing the door and pushing him against the wall.

"I think you drank way too much." he growled in Ritsu's ear seductively.

""Stooooop with the fuuuucking teasing~!" Ritsu whined.

Takano chuckled, watching as Ritsu clumsily tried to cuddle into his chest.

"I loooove you..."

He froze. Once again, he was wishing that Onodera was sober.

"You're drunk." he sighed. "Too drunk."

"I'm not lyyyying!" Ritsu said seriously. "Why wooon't you beliiieve me?!"

"Because last time," Takano held him tightly. "you confessed that you loved me, you forgot all about it the next day. I can't have that."

"But...I'm not thaaat drunk!" Ritsu pouted. "I only haaad two driiinks!"

Ritsu held up three fingers, showing his 'point'.

Takano smiled, very amused.

"I think you've had way more than two." he chuckled.

"Fuuuuck you..." Ritsu hiccuped. "I...I...you're an aaasshole..."

"An asshole that you love?" Takano grinned.

Sighing, Onodera hugged Takano close to him.

"Yeeees..."

Takano was shocked, and noticed that Ritsu wasn't even looking half sleepy.

"Takano-san..." Ritsu sighed dreamily. "Please fuck me..."

Takano's eyes went wide, and he looked down at the very horny looking Ritsu. The poor guy's eyes were drooping closed from the desire of being fucked.

"Ritsu..." Takano sighed. "You're only going to forget what you said tonight..."

"I don't care..." Ritsu said clearly. "I want you...now."

That did it. The clearness of Ritsu's voice must have done something to Takano, because he grabbed Ritsu and immediately walked him over to the bedroom.

What happened that night...it would most likely not be remembered.

* * *

He remembered.

Ritsu looked at himself in the mirror, banging his head against the glass.

He had been drunk, and he had been with Takano. Everything was clear.

And, he could have done something.

He groaned, running his hand through his messed up hair.

He hadn't been ready to confess to Takano. He had hardly even been able to confess that he thought of him as a friend. This was too soon for him...or was it?

As it was said before, he could have done something. He could have denied this all, he was actually not even that drunk. He, like he had said the night before, had only drank about two. Maybe three, but no more than four.

He looked up at the mirror, and jumped back slightly. Takano was behind him.

"T-Takano!" he gasped, blushing and turning around. "Ah, about last night, I-"

"I take it you remember?" Takano grinned satisfyingly.

"...yes." Ritsu gulped, looking away. "E-very detail..."

"I guess you really weren't that drunk." Takano smiled. "It was adorable, you know."

"What?"

"The way you clung to me." he explained. "You kept repeating the same thing over and over-"

"I love you."

Takano's eyes widened once more, and Ritsu slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, maybe it had been some alcohol from last night that had just kicked in. He had not meant to say it!

He was deep red as he tried to look away. He was embarrassed beyond belief.

"I...I didn't mean...what I meant was...I didn't really...I...I..." he was stumbling over his words, it was hard to speak at the moment.

"Ritsu." Takano pressed his lips to the other male's.

Ritsu's eyes were wide, and he closed them only slightly at the end of the kiss.

"I know you're not ready..." Takano sighed. "I'm waiting...I'll be waiting until you're ready."

"Takano-san..." Ritsu sighed. "I...I love you..."

Takano smiled, loving the sound of Ritsu finally saying those three words while he was sober.

It was music to his ears.

* * *

_**HEYYYYYY! Thanks for reading! This will be the first one-shot of many Sekaiichi Hatsukoi one-shots! YAOI FANGIRLS UNITE! Teeheeheehee! **_

_**Okay, so, from now on, all of you shall be called bananas!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	2. Books Fuel Your Imagination

**Title: Books Fuel Your Imagination**

**Desc.: Onodera becomes obsessed with a certain series that centers around him and Takano.**

**Rating: T (same reason as last story...yeah I'm lazy.)**

**Note: This was pretty rushed. I didn't have a lot of time to do this, sorry! Read it and enjoy it the best you can...in other words, IM PRETTY DESPERATE RIGHT NOW...THIS IS NOT WORTH BEING CALLED YAOI, I AM ASHAMED!)**

* * *

Ritsu was back at home, hanging upside down on his couch. He was deep red as he read a certain book that one of the female staff at Marukawa had given him.

"What is this author's name?!" he hissed, embarrassed. "How does he know all this stuff about me and Takano?! But, more importantly,"

He threw the book across the room.

"WHY THE HELL AM I READING THIS?!"

He breathed heavily, trying to calm down. His hair was messed up, and he was feeling...odd.

It was like, once he touched that book...he needed more. He needed to read more of this, to see more.

'Ew! NO!' he hissed at himself. 'It's about me and Takano-san! It's digusting!'

His look softened as he saw the book sprawled open on the floor.

"But..." he thought aloud. "It's just a book..."

He picked up the book and sat back down on the couch.

"What harm will it do?"

* * *

It was doing harm...a ton of harm!

Onodera was having trouble sleeping, he couldn't keep his mind over what would happen next.

In the book he had read, he had exclaimed that he had hated Takano in the end. Then, it was left there! It was cruel to his mind, but, it was the way an author sold books.

"Ugh...I never thought I'd be interested in..." he shivered as he said the word. "...yaoi."

What disgusted him the most was that it had all happened in real life, so, he was just re-living everything, but in a different point of view! And...it looked so much hotter.

"Ugh!" he groaned, turning over. "I'm going to sleep! Tomorrow I have work, and I don't have time for this shit!"

He closed his eyes, but immediately saw the words he had said in the book,

"ON THE CONTRARY, I ACTUALLY HATE TAKANO-SAN!"

He shot up from bed, and screamed,

"DAMNIT!"

Falling asleep was going to be harder than ever now...

The minute Onodera walked into Marukawa, he planned to avoid Takano all day.

'Work, think about work...' he kept thinking to himself. 'Ignore Takano for every social reason possible. Only talk to him for work purposes.'

He went the whole work day ignoring his boss, not even looking at him. If he had to give him something for work, he would pass it to him but pretend he was doing something important on his phone.

He sighed in relief as he finished the work for the day. Just as he was about to leave, some women from the female staff stopped him.

"Onodera!" they called. "Did you read the book we gave you?"

He gulped, blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, yes! Yes I did!" he smiled. "It was...interesting. Very interesting."

"I knew you would like it! Talk about fiction, huh?" the tallest one giggled.

"Um, yea." Ritsu smiled. "By any chance...do you know who wrote the book? There didn't seem to be a name on the cover..."

"Oh!" the shorter one gasped. "The author is Shungiku Nakamura! He also wrote another series called Junjou Romantica! It's quite good!"

"Th-thank you." he smiled. "Have a good evening."

"You too, Onodera!" they both giggled, walking away.

He sighed, turning around.

He jumped back a little, startled by Kisa.

"Hey, Ricchan~!" he smiled. "What we're you and the ladies talking about~?"

"N-nothing." Ritsu coughed out. "J-just a book they let me h-have."

"What's it called~?" Kisa teased.

"Um...I...wow, look at the time! I really have to go home and...and...bye!"

He turned, speed walking to the door.

"Ugh, why is he so stupid?!" Ritsu hissed, holding the book above his head. "He should already know that Usagi-san doesn't like to be woken up like that! Ugh! Misaki, if you weren't so cute..."

He sighed dreamily, putting the book on his chest. He had been able to buy the whole Junjou Romantica series, along with the Sekaiichii Hatsukoi one. He was becoming obsessed, but, it was helping him learn more about this new genre called 'yaoi'.

Getting up, he grabbed a random book for the Sekaiichii Hatsukoi series.

"The Case of Onodera Ritsu." he read. "I know it's mainly about me and Takano but, well, I'm desperate..."

He opened it and began to read.

"Besides," he smiled. "it's not like anyone will find out."

* * *

Takano knocked on the door once again. The doorbell hadn't seemed to be working, no one was answering.

"I know he's home." he mumbled under his breath. "I saw him come in about an hour ago."

Knocking once more, he listened for any sign of someone in the apartment.

He heard a light moan, but nothing more. It was like someone was protesting against getting up.

Sighing in frustration, Takano grabbed the spare key that Ritsu kept under his doormat and opened the door.

To his surprise, there was a mess of books on his coffee table. He walked into the bed room to find the sleeping Onodera sprawled out.

As Takano got closer, Ritsu turned over and let go of the book he was holding. He closed himself up, moaning in annoyance.

Takano grabbed the book that Ritsu had just let go.

"Sekaiichii Hatsukoi?" he read out loud. "What the hell is he reading now?"

He opened up to a random page...and was shocked by the results. His eyes widened, and he looked at Onodera as he slept soundly.

The boy was innocent, not completely, but his mind was never full with thoughts like this. Putting the book down, Takano touched Ritsu's cheek lightly.

"Masamune..." Ritsu moaned in his sleep.

Takano kissed him lightly, and Ritsu slowly opened his eyes.

"T-Takano...?" he yawned adorably, rubbing his eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I knocked on the door and no one answered. So, I came in." Takano explained.

He smiled evilly as he held up the book Ritsu had been reading.

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked.

Ritsu froze up, and blushed profusely.

"I...I...one of the female staff members recommended it...I read it..." he was turning redder. "And...it went uphill from there."

Takano smiled.

"So...you're interested in this kind of stuff?"

Onodera covered his face, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't say that!" he said, feeling himself blush harder.

"Ritsu."

Takano grabbed his wrists and pushed him down on the bed, looking him in the eye.

"I love you."

He kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Takano-san..." Ritsu moaned.

Takano bit his ear lightly.

"I guess books," he said. "really do fuel your imagination..."

* * *

_**Okay, the end was super rushed because I had no time to write this! Literally no time! I was super busy! So, I had to write this on my phone! It must have been long and boring, but, I'll try to edit it later in this one-shot series. **_

_**Okay, that's all! **_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	3. Just A Bit Jealous

**Title: Just A Bit Jealous**

**Desc.: Onodera gets a bit jealous when Takano seems to take a liking to the new editor.**

**Rating: M (a very short yaoi sex scene, not too graphic, but, still, it's sex)**

**Note: AHHHHH WRITER'S BLOCK HAS KILLED MY THOUGHTS! Ahem, I mean, I didn't have that much of an idea over how I was going to write this...but, it didn't come out the way I planned. So...I...am ashamed. *tears of shame***

* * *

Onodera was confused out of his mind.

One day, he's getting along greatly with the new editor, Lukiko Ichiro. The next, BAM! Ritsu wants to hit him in the face!

Why?

Because Lukiko was spending too much time on Takano-san! It was like the guy was obsessed with him!

"Oh, Takano-san" this, "Oh, Takano-san" that. This guy was an attention whore!

'Or...is it because...' Onodera thought as he glared at Lukiko. '...he likes Takano-san?'

Well, after all, Lukiko did hang out with Takano a lot...and he was always walking home with him...and he always seemed to only talk to him even when there was more people arou-

'OH HELL NO.' Onodera's mind shrieked.

The anger that rose in his chest could be easily seen. If he hadn't been in front a computer, you would probably have been able to see some steam come from his ears.

'Well,' his mind huffed again. 'It's none of my business! If Takano wants that WHORE then, he can have him!'

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, with Ritsu chatting with Kisa and only talking to Takano when it was extremely necessary. It went quicker then he expected, though.

'Okay, all I need now is to print some copies of this page and I'll be able to go home!' he thought to himself.

But, just as he moved his hand to press the print button, someone pressed it for him.

"Huh?" he looked up.

"You know, you should really just tell me you're going to avoid me."

Ritsu rolled his eyes, it was Takano.

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Ritsu scoffed.

"You answer that question yourself."

Just as the third copy came out, Ritsu heard footsteps behind him.

"Hmmm...?" he hummed as he turned around.

It was Lukiko.

"Um, Takano-san?" the shy male coughed. "Here are the copies you ordered."

"Thanks, Luke." Takano nodded. "Now all we need is Onodera's and we'll be done."

The last copy came out at that moment, and Ritsu grabbed it, putting it all together in one stack.

"Here you go." he carelessly hissed. "I'm done with work today, I'll be heading home. See you both tomorrow."

He grabbed his coat and bag, walking out the door.

* * *

He walked slowly down the path to his home. He wasn't really in a big hurry and didn't really care if he got in late tomorrow. After all, then maybe someone could fire him.

"Well, if they did fire me, I'm guessing Takano would be able to enjoy Lukiko, then!" he mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, he felt something wet fall onto his nose.

'Wait, is it...' he looked up at the sky hesitantly. 'RAINING?!'

He hadn't brought an umbrella, and his coat wouldn't be able to cover much. His bag was also too heavy to carry above his head at the moment.

Running over to one of the trees nearby, he saw that the leaves would keep him from getting wet.

"Where the hell did this rain come from?!" he practically yelled at himself. "Is it just gonna start raining when I'm thinking too hard?!"

He gave an annoyed look.

"Maybe I can run along the path onto the next tree and make it back home?" he said to himself, getting ready to run to the other tree.

"Hey!"

He almost jumped in surprise. Turning around, Onodera was actually a lot more surprised to see Takano there.

"Don't just leave work without me, got it?" the taller male hissed.

"Hmph, well, excuse me." Ritsu grumbled. "I didn't know I needed your permission to go home when I finish my work."

"You're such a pain." Takano sighed.

Ritsu shrugged, not caring.

The taller male looked down at the shorter one.

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"Nothing, it's just that..." Takano voice trailed off before he started his sentence up again, "...you left rather quickly when Lukiko came in. Do you have a problem with him?"

"Why would you say that?!" Onodera gulped. "He's a hard worker, and seems to appreciate the way that authors work, I don't see anything bad in him!"

Ritsu's heart pounded, he actually thought that Lukiko was nothing but an attention whore. He was shy, but, he always seemed to be talking about how his author was writing a new book, or the ranking that his author got. He would also always be around Takano-san. It was like he couldn't be around anyone else. Plus, Takano was the only person that he didn't talk about his author at all.

Takano smirked looking over at Ritsu.

"He is really good at his job, isn't he?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Ritsu was unaware of this teasing. He was too busy realizing what Takano had just said.

"Uh...y-yeah. He's, uh...really good at it." he coughed.

Takano smirked evilly.

Onodera ran over to the next tree, trying not to get wet. Takano slowly walked behind him, probably not caring.

"He works really hard..." Takano chuckled, the teasing very visible in his voice.

Ritsu only grunted this time, moving on to the next tree.

Grinning evilly, Takano knew just what sentence to say so that Ritsu went over the edge.

"He's actually pretty," he leaned into Ritsu's ear, saying one last word,

"Cute."

Ritsu's heart thumped in anger, envy ran through his veins, and he gritted his teeth. This...This was too much.

"I-I...well, today was a good day at work, wasn't it?" Onodera changed the subject.

"Ritsu." Takano called him as they reached their home building.

"I didn't really enjoy making copies since the printer kept getting jammed but, it was good work day, right?" Ritsu kept talking.

"Ritsu." Takano repeated.

"And, even though Kisa was a bit of a pain, I guess he really did work hard, don't you think he di-"

"RITSU."

Takano grabbed the shorter male by the wrist and pushed him against the wall next to the entrance of his apartment.

"Wha...?"

"I can see that you're angry." Takano whispered in his ear. "Stop being so jealous. I love only you."

Ritsu blushed as Takano kissed his lightly on the cheek.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Ritsu protested.

"Then why were you mad when I called Lukiko cute?"

"I-I wasn't mad!" Ritsu blushed harder.

"Ritsu..." Takano sighed. "You really need to work on your lying. Your anger was visible from a mile away."

"I...I...I just..." Ritsu gulped, not being able to think properly.

"Idiot." Takano hissed. "By now you should know that I love only you."

"You're calling me the idiot?" Ritsu scoffed. "Why can't you see that I don't...I don't love...I...I do not..."

The words wouldn't come out. It was like a huge lie was stuck in his throat, and he knew that no one would believe it if he said it. Plus, he would also be lying to himself.

"Yes?" Takano breathed into his lover's ear slowly. "What were you going to say?"

"..."

Onodera looked away, blushing profusely. Nothing could be said...

"I...I...I can't say...anything." he sighed, defeated.

Takano smirked, pushing Ritsu into his apartment.

"I love you..."

* * *

"Nngh! Takano-san!"

"Just relax..."

"Ah! Too...hard...nngh!"

Takano pounded into his lover. Licking his neck as he held him down by his hands.

"Ahh!" Ritsu shrieked as Takano thrusted in harder." Takano-san...!"

Ritsu came into his and Takano's stomachs, breathing heavily. Ritsu rubbed his eyes adorably, opening one, while still rubbing the other.

"Takano-san..." he whimpered.

Takano held him close to his chest, Ritsu snuggled into him.

Moments passed, and Takano's breathing was low and steady. His eyes closed.

Ritsu kissed him lightly, blushing.

"I love you, Masamune Takano. I love you..."

Takano's eyes shot open, and he smiled widely. Ritsu blushed profusely.

"W-weren't you asleep?!" he gasped.

"Ritsu...you finally said it..." Takano pulled him over closely. "Took you long enough..."

"You...you..." Ritsu blushed and held his breath, letting it out slowly. "I...I love you..."

Takano kissed his lover's forehead as they began to fall asleep.

"Ya' know..." Ritsu yawned as he closes his eyes slowly. "I...guess I was a bit jealous..."

Takano chuckled as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**Okay, yay! I finally finished this! It took me about a week, because this was supposed to be the first story of the one-shot series but I picked a drunk Ritsu over a jealous one. Teehee! Oh, and, I guess I added some sexy time this time. Meh, I'm not entirely good at writing sex scenes, so, don't expect a ton of lemon stories around here! **_

_**That's it for now! **_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


	4. YAY FOR YOUTUBE

_**SUP, my bananas! **_

_**I am pretty sure that you might be disappointed about not having a new Yaoi drabble. I'm sorry! But, I have some other good news!**_

_**I have a YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!**_

_**There is a link in my profile, please go check it out! I only have one video, but I'm gonna be uploading more!**_

_**ADIOS MY BANANAS!**_

_**YAOI SALUTE! ;)**_


End file.
